Marked Claim
by The Original Hybrid Lover
Summary: "Let me in!" "I am ABOVE you. The strongest supernatural being on earth, I don't NEED to let you in!" "God dammit! You are so afraid of being alone, but you won't let people be there when they want to! I'm here! You don't have to force me! I AM HERE KLAUS, NOW LET ME IN!" -MATURE FOR A REASON!-
1. Unreasonable Attraction

**Hello there, and welcome to my story. This story is Klaus/OC, and is MATURE for a reason. There is a lot of adult themes within this story. I will do my best to keep Klaus in character for my story, but nobody is perfect. **

**Here are a few things you will ****_not_**** see within this story: 3000 or less words in a chapter, Klaus changing everything he is, Jennifer being perfect, people falling in love with Jennifer randomly, filler chapters, and others.**

**Here are a few things you ****_will _****see: Klaus being evil, Jennifer/Klaus clashing, Jennifer struggling to be a vampire, and lots of drama that will cause you to hate characters in here, and then love them. Most importantly, you will see at least 3,500 words a chapter. **

**I should have at least one chapter out each week. **

My name is Jennifer Smith. I'm not your typical 18 year old, and I have a dark past. One that involves things no child should have to go through. However, that shall be revealed with time. For now, let's start with the obvious things. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and my skin is often pale because I don't like to get out of the house. I'm 120 lbs, and 4'11', so I'm shorter than most everyone I meet. I like foods that aren't healthy for me, singing, writing, and staying up all night on the internet. I'm also addicted to cigarettes. Shut up, I know they aren't healthy.

Tonight, I'm in New Orleans, on a vacation on my own for the first time in my life. It was a scary decision to make, but I'm glad I did. Being away from all my family, the drama, everything...It was a relief. As I made my way down the streets, I stopped for a moment. It was quiet on this particular road, and I closed my eyes. It was moments like these that I liked to just open myself up to everything. My heart started to feel warm, and a smile lifted on my lips. Opening my eyes, I reached down and slid off my sandals.

When my feet were firmly on the ground, I looked back up to the night sky, and shivered at the small breeze against my skin. A full out smile broke out on my face, and a warmth spread throughout my body. It felt like I was connected to everything around me. This was dangerous, but I couldn't help it. It had been so long since I could let my energy out and just enjoy the environment. Taking a deep breath, I stretched my body. I felt good.

With my energy running through me, I felt great. Continuing down the street, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and looked up at the top of a building. There was a shadow attached to another. I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't paranoid. Staring up at it, I wondered briefly if I was looking at a watcher. Watchers tended to only take the shape of shadows, but they weren't any harm. Who they reported to was, however. Nevertheless, I inclined my head towards it, whatever it was, and turned back towards the street to continue on. From what I could feel, this entire city was filled with magic.

I reached into my purse and pulled out a pamphlet I had been given earlier that day, and opened it up. Apparently there was supposed to be a party somewhere near here going on, and something big was going on at midnight. A sudden chill ran through my body as I held it, but I shook it off. After all, I was here to be free, and not hold myself back, so I put my sandals back on and made my way down the street, thankful it wasn't that far away. Looking at the time, I deduced I'd be there by half past 11, so I started walking.

I arrived at the party a little earlier than I thought, and the energy immediately seemed to affect me. The party itself seemed to be inside a type of old castle like building. I felt my body start moving of it's own accord, and my hips roll from side to side. This is something I needed. I needed to lose myself in it. It felt so good. My hands made their way inside my hair, as my small purse hung loosely from where my elbow was bent. I started to roll my torso to the beat, and shake my hips at the upbeat parts.

A presence made itself known behind me, and I felt hands touch my hips. A smile curved at my lips, as a sense of woman empowering sexiness fell upon me. I turned around to look into the eyes of a very handsome man, who was smirking as he watched me. His eyes pierced into mine, as if he could see down to my very soul. Usually that would intimidate me, but I simply let my arms fall on his shoulders, and danced against him.

His body started to match my own, seemingly effortlessly, and I felt a flare of attraction hit me. I could definitely follow what was going on, and I didn't mind. It was a fantastic feeling, and my head rolled back as his hands glided into my hair. Our lower bodies were rolling together to the beat, and I felt my breathing start to pick up as the beat of the music started to pick up. My body was hot, and if we weren't in such a public place, I doubt I would have been able to keep myself from practically throwing myself onto him. Actually, I was having a hard time coming up with a reason not to right here.

My eyes were glued to his as he leaned down towards me. I thought he was going to kiss me but his lips only ghosted against mine before he started to lean down to my neck, and give it large open mouthed kisses. It almost made my knees buckle. That was my weak spot, and when his teeth ghosted over it, I found my hands buried deep within his hair as pure heat shot from my navel to my core. Dimly I heard the clock strike 12, and felt him bite down on my neck, piercing it. At first I didn't register what he was doing to me, as my body was reacting so intensely to him, but then I felt him swallow.

"Fuck."

Either I was in the clutches of a really freaky insane man, or this was a vampire. Neither choice was good. Screams made their way to my ears, and people- vampires? - started moving

inhumanly fast, and attacking others. My head started racing with possibilities to get out of this, but if the myths were true, I might end up dead faster if I struggled. I could feel my body starting to weaken, but the….well he _was _a man from what I saw, kept me up with no struggle. A thought entered my mind, and my hand started to slide from his shoulder up.

Call it morbid curiosity, but I wanted to find out what exactly was happening to me. A hand gripped my wrist when I made it up to his face, stopping me from what I assumed he thought was a struggle. It was slightly frustrating that I couldn't just simply get out of his grip to find out what I wanted, but I assume that it would only rip out my carotid if I tried.

"I want..to feel..your face." I had seen something on the others vampires faces that intrigued and frightened me at the same time. The man seemed to pause before he let my hand slip out from his grip. My hand touched his chin first, before traveling upward to his lips parted on my neck. I reached towards where he was piercing my neck, and followed the tooth the the puncture site before flinching at the sting. He didn't seem to be drinking as fast as before, I noticed, as my hand traveled up his face to his cheek where I started to feel what felt like protruded veins leading to his eyes. I wondered what he looked like right now, with his fangs in my neck, draining the life out of me. Somehow, I felt a peace come on me, at least I knew what was happening to me now. With this knowledge came exhaustment, and my hand fell to my side. At that time he released me, and I glimpsed his face. His eyes were yellow, but the rest looked to be black. It should have scared me, but there was something about him...I hadn't noticed it before, but he seemed...sad. It wasn't so much his outward appearance, but something I could see inside him. I guess when your dying, you can see a lot more. I reached up again, black spots reaching around me, trying to claim my consciousness and touched his face as it returned to normal. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity, as if I intrigued him. My hand shook violently as my muscles gave out and my eyes started to close. It was then that I heard a slight ripping sound and something being metallic start sliding down my throat.

Whatever it was, it was making me stronger, and the coldness leave my body. I reached up, and clutched it, before biting down to get more out of it. When it was pulled from my mouth, I made a slight whining sound, not liking the source of my strength renewal leave me. My eyes opened up, and I saw the same man looking at me. He was studying me, as if waiting for something. I suppose I should start running screaming from him like any sane person would do, but...somehow.. I didn't want to. I felt like I needed to be here.

"Who are you?"

One eyebrow shot up, as if he were amused by my question, which confused me. All I asked was his name.

"Interesting."

His voice was heavily accented with shot up my attraction to him. I pondered that for a moment.

He almost killed me, and yet, I was still attracted to him. Maybe it was because he hadn't. He could've, but he didn't. However, that didn't change the fact that he was very dangerous, and…. and what? I looked up at him confused. He had asked me a question, but I hadn't quite heard it. The man seemed amused by this and repeated it.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"I am." I answered honestly. I was afraid of him. Terrified actually, but my curiosity often trumped that emotion. I looked him in the eyes, as he seemed to ponder something. He seemed to come to a conclusion, and became a blur in front of my eyes before I heard the snap of my own neck.

I came to with a gasp, as if my lungs had shut down, and I was refilling them for the first time. My head was groggy as if I had overslept, and my eyes hurt like hell every time I opened them. What kind of lighting did they have in here? It took several blinks before I was able to just squint in the room. It was victorian style and the stone walls matched the kind in the party. I supposed that meant it was also some kind of hotel or something. What was that annoying ringing coming from? It was irritating the hell. I looked up to the source, and it was… the t.v.? It was on mute, and sure there was always a ringing sound that came from the t.v. on mute, but this one was painful. I clutched my head and made a disconcerted noise in the back of my throat, clamping my hands over my ears while I was. It wouldn't drown out the noise. A growl ripped through my throat as I got up from the bed, and walked over to the drawer before standing in front of it, contemplating the consequences of what I was about to do. When the ringing got louder, I snapped and threw it off to the ground to crash.

Holy hell, it stopped. Fucking yes. I rubbed my head as the door opened and the man from last night stepped it, letting in some light which made me flinch and look cover my eyes with the back of my hand. I only put my hand down when I heard the click of the door closing again. He took a look at the t.v. on the ground, before looking up at me expectantly.

"Sorry..It was hurting my ears." I sounded like a lunatic. Maybe I was having an aneurysm.

However, he didn't seem to doubt what I said.

"It's alright, love, wasn't mine anyway." He gave me a half smirk. I cocked up an eyebrow at the 'love' part, but didn't comment on it. Instead I chose to wait for him to make the next move. After all, he could make a meal out of me if he wanted. Suddenly, I was hungry. Very hungry. I swallowed, and rubbed my throat.

"Your body is telling you to feed." It was said simply, with no question. What a strange way of putting it. I walked back over to the bed, struggling with the feeling that somehow, even though I woke up on it, I was invading some kind of privacy. Eventually my mind said fuck it, and I sat down on it, with my back to him, which immediately made me uncomfortable, so I slid till my back was against the headboard.

"Where am I?" I needed to know at least.

"My home, my room, my… bed."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, and suddenly the room temperature went up a few degrees. Again the hunger made itself known in my throat, and I rubbed it, wondering why I was reminded of my addiction to cigarettes with this feeling. The man smirked at me, as if knowing what was wrong, which made me uncomfortable. I didn't like being under his scrutiny. This was all very strange, and I asked the question that had been lingering in my mind for a while now.

"What are you going to do to me?" I was disgusted to find a slight tremble in my voice. Just because I had accepted death last night, didn't mean much of anything now. Right now, at this point, I wanted to live. However, there was very little chance of that happening if he didn't want me to. Right now I settled for not making him angry. He was still staring at me, so I looked away, feigning interest in the room.

"I'm going to save your life, love. If you'll allow me to, that is." He smirked, leaning against the pillar of the bed.

I looked at him confused, a sense of dread washing over me. "What..do you mean?" The pain flashed in my neck again, and my gums ached, making me flinch.

He slowly walked towards me, holding himself in a way that screamed alpha male dominance. "That burning in your throat, your gums aching, it means you're in transition love." He stepped in front of me, forcing me to look up at him, and feel infinitely small. I didn't like being in this position, so I scooted off the bed, and walked around him, trying to place some distance between us two, while keeping him in my peripheral at all times.

"What do you mean, 'in transition'?"

Something was wrong, and I had a feeling his next answer would change my life forever. A large part of me wanted to run away, and forget this whole experience, but I knew deep within me, that wouldn't change what was happening. Suddenly he was in front of me, but this time, I could almost see his movements. The answer was in my head before he spoke the words, and shock colored my features.

"Into a vampire."

The way it rolled off his tongue, was, admittedly, sexy, but the words he was stating scared the shit out of me. He towered over me, like most men did, but he also had an air of extreme dominance that intimidated me. It took effort, but I looked him in the eyes. He seemed pleased by this, as if he approved, which made it all the more harder to keep eye contact.

"You're crazy." It was the only thing I could think to say, but apparently, it was a mistake, because he started walking forward, forcing me to walk back until my back hit the wall. I swallowed. Which was a mistake, because the burning seemed to return three fold, almost making me double over. Damn I was hungry. It occurred to me that maybe that wasn't what I was craving, but I studiously denied it in my mind.

The man looked towards the door, and stated in a slightly amused voice "Come in, my dear." The door knob turned, and I flinched noticeably as the sound of a pounding heart reached my ears. My gums started to pound then, and my eyes zeroed in on her neck. I felt a hand on my chin, and, with some resistance, I looked back at the man.

"Do you want to live?" It was a simple question, but I had the feeling that if I answered that question, it would mean something more. The obvious answer was on the tip of my tongue, but my eyes glanced back to the woman. She was pretty enough, much prettier than I was, in my own opinion. If I didn't say my answer though, I knew I would die, so I looked back at him. "Yes. I want to live."

He smirked, and turned to the girl with his hand outstretched. She immediately took it, and he pulled her in front of him, ending up pressing me against the wall further. He pushed her hair back from her neck, and I started to pant when the pulsing seemed to ring in my ears, like a siren song. My eyes flashed up to meet his, and he parted his lips before his face contorted into the thing that had nearly killed me last night, and he bit down on her neck. Oddly enough, the woman didn't scream, or even try to struggle. He let go immediately, and the blood slowly started to run down her body.

I couldn't look any anymore, it was pulling me in, and I licked my lips, still trying to resist the idea. I started panting, and he must have noticed my hesitation because he said softly "If you don't feed, you'll die." The human side of my brain screamed this wasn't right, that taking a life away, I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to stop once I started, wasn't right. The self-preservation side told me that I wanted to live, and if I wanted to live, I had to do this. It was a losing battle I realized, as I started leaning forward. It didn't matter what I thought, my body was acting for me.

My lips closed around the wound on the woman's neck, and an immediate sense of euphoria shot throughout me. Fuck, it felt so good. I bit down hard on her neck, sucking all the blood out of it as much as I could. I felt my body changing, and I grabbed her hair, pulling her head further to the side to allow me more access. I could feel my body building to something, but I didn't know what. All I knew, was that I needed more. More blood, more sustenance, just _more_. All of the sudden, I let go, knowing that was what I needed to do, and the woman slumped to the ground.

I felt my face changing, my canines growing, and a sense of power enter my entire being. Holy hell it felt amazing. I was panting, and leaned against the wall with my eyes closed. A thumb pad ran against my lips, and I opened my eyes slightly, noticing I could see..._everything _in front of me. The man brought his thumb, which had remnants of the blood of the girl on it to his lips and sucked lightly, the veins protruding for just a moment. For some reason, that was extremely erotic to me.

It was hard to fight the impulse to throw him against the ground, and ravage his body, which surprised me. Even before, I had only been attracted to him. I hadn't felt this need so strongly before. So much more intense, and hard to fight off. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, but found it harder to fight off because I could taste his scent on my tongue. I was so confused.

"What's _wrong _with me?" The frustration was clear in my voice.

"You're senses are heightened. Everything about you has been heightened. Your personality, your impulses, your urges, everything." There was amusement in his voice, and a flash of anger shot through me. Enough to make me glare at him for a split second before my self-preservation kicked back in.

Stepping around him, and the now still body, I decided to put some distance between us, if only to keep my sanity.

"What happens now?" I didn't face him, fearing I wouldn't be able to stop myself from doing something I might regret later.

"That depends, what do _you _want to do now?" The sound of his voice was hitting me like two tons, and images immediately were supplied in my brain of what exactly the first thing I wanted to do was, and I was grateful then that he couldn't see my face, or he might have noticed the embarrassed look in my eyes.

"You can do anything you want to now." I jumped slightly when he was suddenly behind me. He hadn't made any sounds. However, I studiously stayed looking away from him, trying to ground myself in the here and stop my desires from running away from me. When I felt him move my hair away from my neck in a similar way he did the woman's, my heart jumped, and I tensed for a moment. "You're able to handle almost everything now" There was a hint of arrogance in his voice, which made me think he could still easily kill me if he wanted to.

"I want…" I struggled with the different things that were fighting to slide off my tongue. "to know your name."

He let out an amused huff, and drew his fingers up the side of my arm before saying. "Klaus."

Strange. I hadn't ever heard of a name like that before. Despite my reservations, I turned to him, our noses almost touching, and looked into his eyes. His attraction to me was apparent, which surprised me. However, there was nothing more to his eyes than that, which brought up another question. "Why did you choose me?"

A smirk pulled at his lips, and he brushed a hair behind my ears. "You piqued my interest."

My eyebrow shot up at his simple answer, and he chuckled.

"When you have lived as long as me, things like that tend to happen less and less."

It was a logical answer, I guessed, so I kept silent. However, that only seemed to fuel the sexual tension between us. His eyes were becoming much more intense. I was ashamed to say that I was having the same reaction. Forcing my mind off of it, my mind wandered to my family, and shock settled on my features.

"My family…"

"You have a new family now." His voice was firm, and I looked at him now. It seemed that he had resentment towards the thought of my blood ties...or was it blood ties in general? He didn't seem to like how the conversation had just turned, and before I knew it, I was up against the wall, with his body pressed against mine, and his lips brushing against my ear.

"Vampires are very sexual creatures." A shiver ran through me, and I swallowed. What a way to change the conversation. It was too bad it was hard to resist it.

"Are they?" My voice took on that tremble again, but for a completely different reason. It was so hard to resist him, and a voice came to mind asking me what the point was.

"Yes." His lower body pressed against mine, making a heat flash in me, and turned his face towards mine, lips brushing against mine with every word syllable he spoke. "We are stronger, more flexible, and much harder to tire out." I looked at him, taking in everything he was saying, and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Fuck it." I tangled my hands in his hair, and pulled him down to crash my lips against his.

**There it is. Keep in mind that they are ****_not _****in love, and won't fall for each other at the drop of a hat. Klaus will stay the manipulative lonely bastard we all know and love, and Jennifer...well you'll just have to see that. **


	2. Emotional Hell

**Hello again. Here is the second installment of my story. I thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

**Again I would like to reiterate that this is a MATURE story for a reason. That means strong language, death talk, sexual descriptions, and other sensitive topics. This story will play on your heart, and mind, so if you can't handle that, I urge you to not read it. Otherwise, have a great time reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but Jennifer Smith, and everything not seen in The Originals. **

* * *

When his lips touched mine, my body immediately reacted by shooting electricity through my veins and a warmth shot towards my groin area. He was a fantastic kisser, that was for sure. Then again, he had probably had the time. What was I thinking? This glorious man was kissing me, I shouldn't have a thought within a mile's distance of my brain.

His lips were massaging against mine, as his hands traveled lower, making my insecurities spike up. Like hell. I wasn't going to be the first person undressed. With this thought in mind, I decided to test out my own strength and bunched his shirt in my hands and ripped it clean apart before pushing it over his shoulders which he complied to, all the while keeping his lips glued to mine. He had a smirk on his lips that I didn't mind, because of the sense of power that overcame me in that moment.

I pushed him with all my strength, and ended up on the bed in under a second with him under me. Oh that felt amazing. I stopped the kiss, and pulled my top over my head with his hands on my hips with an iron grip. He obviously didn't want to stop, and I smirked at him before lowering my eyes down to his body.

"Fuck." The word tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it, which earned me a conceited smile. Well…he had a lot to be confident about, which, in turn, made my insecurities come back.

It must have shown on my face, because he let out a growl of impatience and flipped us before, quite literally, ripping my bra off. Damn, that was hot. It made my insecurities fly to the back of my head before I pulled him down to my face, and plunged my tongue in his mouth. Now this was more like it. I could stay here all day, and have a hot make out session with him. Apparently he had other plans. He smirked into the kiss, and unbuttoned my jeans before pulling them down with my panties supernatural style. Well fuck, I _was_ undressed first.

This spiked an unusual amount of anger in me before I ripped apart his jeans, and boxers while letting out a growl to get back at him. He stopped the kiss, and looked down on me with another smirk that making me scowl at him before I flipped us again and push his wrists above his head. I didn't know where this was coming from, but it seemed that my deepest darkest fantasy came to the forefront of my mind. He raised an eyebrow at my brazenness, and his eyes dilated with desire. Obviously he liked this side of me. I could work with that.

I leaned down to hover my lips against his before brushing against them, leaning back when he tried to kiss me with a playful smile on my lips. He mock growled at me, and I nipped at his bottom lip before readjusting my lower half to rub myself against his swollen manhood. A shudder ran through me, and I let out a moan, loving teasing both myself and him. My internal temperature rose, and I bit my lip before becoming a bit more frantic with my movements. His eyes narrowed at me, and he flexed his arms underneath my wrists, giving me only a few seconds warning before flipped us again. Dammit. Despite my losing control I giggled at our little wrestle which made his eyes soften a bit before he kissed me, slower this time.

It made a warm feeling spread throughout my body, and my legs rubbed softly against his body until they hooked loosely around his hips. His kisses became urgent, and he rubbed himself against me, making me instinctively arch my back. He continued this way, torturing me deliciously until it was almost unbearable before he started to push himself inside of me. It had been a while since I had last had sex so I wiggled uncomfortably for about a second, dreading this part, before he hiked one of my legs up, and plunged into me.

"God!" Another slip of the tongue. He smirked at me for it, seemingly still able to stay playful, but he had a lustful look in his eye.

"Not quite, love."

I shuddered in ecstasy. He was reaching a part of me I had only felt brushed once or twice during my previous encounters. Klaus noticed my surprise at this, and grinned before leaning down to whisper in my ear "I've been alive a long time, sweetheart. I can do things those boys wouldn't imagine. "

My breath caught in my throat as anticipation rose within my body, and as soon as he rocked into me I could feel a hurtling orgasm coming my way. A moan glided out of my throat without me meaning to, and I clenched the sheets under me. It felt like my entire body was alive. As he started to pump into me, I could feel my body start to lose control. I was clenching his shoulders, then pulling him down to kiss me, then backing up as the onslaught of pure raw pleasure became so overwhelming. He didn't let me though. Grabbing my raised ankle, he clenched my hip in his other hand, drawing blood, and went faster.

"Shit!" My orgasm ripped through me, and a slightly different sound come with it that I didn't understand. As I recovered my breathing, he saw my confusion and tilted his head to the side before he broke out in an amused smile.

"What?" I asked

"You've never came before."

It was stated simply, and when I realized it's meaning, I blushed before looking away.

"Shut up."

He chuckled before thrusting again, eliciting a surprised moan from me.

"As you wish, princess."

I was confused, but it faded away into nothing when he became rougher, hitting that same spot inside me again and again. My back arched, and my arms flew around his neck. He was right, I was more limber. Strong curse words fell from my mouth as he pounded into me, and I couldn't control the half moans/half screams that flew out of my mouth. It was happening again, it was building, and all I could do was clamp my muscles around him as I lost control over my body. He was becoming more frantic, I could tell as his movements became jerky, before he took a deep breath, and slowed down, rolling his hips into mine, making me whimper. I felt his hand on that delicious spot of mine before I realized my eyes were closed, and they flew open as my body shot upwards when he started circling my clitoris.

"Fuck. Oh fuck." I was coated in a thin sheet of sweat, and my entire body started jerking. My hands wouldn't sit still, and I couldn't help but let out a string of cuss words as he started pushing in me faster, and faster with each stroke of his finger, I was coming closer to being undone. I didn't know if I could handle another one but I noticed my body didn't care as I bucked against him desperately. I could feel my face changing as my peak started to reach higher than I thought possible, and I knew my fangs had elongated. It was coming, I was coming, something was-

"Aaah!" I screamed to the ceiling as my body reached it's peak, and he came not to much later.

I was panting as he looked at me with dark, interested eyes. My face changed back to normal, and I hooked my fingers behind his neck before bringing him in for another searing kiss. When our lips parted, my breathing had calmed, and I laid back down, him following in suit beside me. It was quiet for a small amount of time before I spoke up.

"That was fucking amazing."

He chuckled, and I instinctively growled before realizing what I did and letting out a groan, bringing my hands to my face.

"Good lord. I feel like a pregnant woman minus the assurance that I'll be fine in 10 months."

He raised his eyebrow "10?"

"That's how long it would take for my medication to come back into affec- Oh shit!" I shot up in the bed. "Um...please tell me medication still works even though I've basically been turned into a completely different species."

"Mmm, no. I imagine not. Why?"

My breathing started to quicken, and a familiar tightening in my chest came over me. I spotted a robe, and flashed to it before putting it on and flipping my hair out of the back. "You don't understand. This is bad. This is very very bad." I couldn't see him as I started counting in my head.

"Okay so the lore is that vampires are a hundred times stronger, and faster, so it stand to say that the metabolism is a hundred times better, so twenty-five times one hundred is-"

He was in front of me before I could find the answer which frustrated the hell out of me.

"WHAT?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow before looking at me deep in the eyes as his pupils expanded, and saying in a slightly lower voice. "What is wrong."

My voice came out before I knew what I was saying "I'm bi-polar with PTSD, anxiety disorder, with sleeping problems. If I don't have my medication, I'm scared of what will happen." I got confused for a moment before realizing that he had somehow controlled me into telling him that.

"What the he-"

"Interesting."

I let out a frustrated growl before the need to destroy something rose within me. My mind was infinitely fogged with anger, and I was losing control of it fast, so I glanced around before flashing to the broken t.v. and kicking it against the wall, loving the sound of it shattering against the wall. I panted before realizing what happened, and groaned bending down on the balls of my feet before letting my head fall in my hands.

"This is going to suuuuck."

I heard the sound of a dresser drawer opening and clothing rustle around before I heard him come in front of me.

"I could help you."

My eyes opened up to see him crouched down, with pants on I noticed, in front of me. I gave him a doubting look, and he put his finger under my chin before saying.

"You're immortal. It won't last forever. I'm just offering a helping hand, with a few rules of course."

Indignation rose in my throat, but I swallowed it down, choosing to listen to what he had to say. After all, it had always been my dream to be able to control my emotions without the needs of meds, so I could at least hear him out. I looked him straight in the eyes, and nodded, to which he gave a pleased smile, and got up before clapping his hands together once.

"Great! So first lesson, listen all the way to the end. Now here are my rules.."

I slowly rose and watched him as he pursed his lips before listing them off.

" 1. You aren't to leave this room unless I say so. There's a bathroom attached, and I will bring you all the things you need. 2. If I do say you can leave, don't speak, just do as I say. 3. When you're angry, tell me. I'll bring you someone to kill-" My jaw clamped shut and I gritted my teeth, trying not to scream at him. He noticed this but continued on.

"4. If you don't want to kill, I'll find something equally satisfying. 5. I'm more powerful than you, therefore I can kill you. Don't piss me off. 6. No more destroying my stuff. 7. Never tell anyone anything about what we do together. 8. Don't lie to me. 9. Don't try to escape. and 10. Don't be stupid."

I looked at him with warring feelings battling in me, and a rant on the tip of my tongue infused with a few choice words. To keep myself from saying something I would regret, I bit down on my lip. He was watching me with calculating eyes, which irritated me all the more, so before I could lose control of myself I started towards the bathroom. Unfortunately, I nearly tripped on the way there. Irritation flashed in me before I whipped around to see what the hell was impeding my path when I noticed the girl, and my eyes widened.

Not really knowing what I was doing, I kneeled down on the floor in front of her, and brushed her hair from her face. She truly was beautiful...and cold. Her eyes were open, and I wondered what the last thing she saw was. A pang of guilt flashed in my heart, and my eyes started to water. I had done this. I killed this girl without giving any thought to who she was, or who she was leaving behind. She could have lived to do great things, and I took that away from her.

When the first tear fell, I could feel his presence behind me. I didn't pay any mind to it as I leaned forward to close her eyes. She was lying on her stomach, in an awkward position for her body. I couldn't leave her like that, so I leaned forward again, and turned her around with minimal effort. Bile rose in my throat when I realized she was already well into Rigor Mortis. A frightening thought came to my mind, and I couldn't take it anymore as I flashed to the toilet and emptied the contents of my last meal, and stomach bile. I had just realized I had fucked in the same room with a dead body.

"Oh god." My voice came out choked, and broken, as tears fell freely from my eyes. I sat back and curled my legs to my chest before letting my head fall on my knees. I couldn't stand it. I felt dirty. Disgusting. I got up, and turned around to the highly expensive looking shower before walking determinedly towards it. A hand caught my wrist, and I looked towards with blurred vision.

"You're a vampire. That means you feed off of humans. Feeling regret for something that keeps you alive is useless."

I ripped my wrist out of his grip and hissed venomously "I just fucked in the same room with a girl that I killed. I may be a damn vampire, but I was human a few hours ago."

I thought he might come after me as I walked towards the shower, but all I heard was the closing of the door. Thankful for this allowance, I immediately stripped off the robe I had on, and tossed it somewhere I hoped I wouldn't see before turning on the shower.

Jumping in, I noticed I didn't have to get used to the feel of the water, which confused me but I shrugged it off, and got to scrubbing my entire body of that guilt triggering smell of sex on my body. I intended to get every single freaking cell of my body scrubbed clean. Eventually I scrubbed myself so hard, I started to bleed, which made me realize that I was sobbing.

Dropping the loofah, I let my hands rest on the wall in front of me as water dripped down me. My body was shaking, and the tile cracked underneath the pressure of my fingers. Immediately I drew back, remembering Klaus' rule. A sigh made it's way out of my lungs as I rubbed my hands down my face.

"I don't know if I can do this…" It was said as a whisper, and I felt the ring of truth in them. How was I going to live with all these emotions? I could barely control them as a human, and as a vampire… "This is going to be hell."

Sighing, I turned off the shower, and slid open the door to find a fresh towel with new clothes resting in front of me. I looked around, and noticed the robe was gone as well. It seemed he had come in here without me knowing it, and left.

"Well that's not creepy at all."

I picked up the towel, and started to dry myself off, the redness in my skin already gone. As I walked over the clothes, I wrapped the towel around myself, and walked towards the mirror. The mirror was fogged, of course, but I wiped a clear spot so I could see myself. I looked the opposite of how I was feeling. My eyes were clear, my skin was radiant, and eyes looked alert. Another upside of being a vampire I guess. If you could call it that.

Turning back around I walked towards the clothes on the floor, and picked them up. My eyebrows immediately shot up. It was a lacy looked bra with matching panties, and a short, but simple, looking dress.

"How…Nope. I don't want to know." I put them on, along with the slippers I found, and walked towards the door.

My hand raised towards the doorknob before I realized I might have to see that girl again. I faltered, and my arm fell to my side. Seeing that girl again…I didn't know if I could take that. However, before I could start to debate about it, the door opened, and I jumped, seeing Klaus, fully dressed, in front of me with a wine glass in his hand. It was filled with a red liquid that my nose told me was definitely not Merlot.

I looked him in the face, and he tipped his head to the side, indicating he wanted me to come out. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I stepped back into the room with some reservations. Immediately I knew that she was gone, and I was surprised yet again. I was going to ask where he put her, but I knew I didn't want to know so I kept my mouth shut. He didn't comment on it either, but instead walked towards the drawer, and picked up larger wine glass, nearly filled to the brim before offering it to me. My eyes flickered to his face before I accepted it with both hands, and started to drink it greedily. I ignored the fact that it was still warm.

"I think until you learn how to control your emotions, you shouldn't feed from a human."

I finished it off, and licked my lips nodding at him.

"I agree."

He drank the rest of his drink, and started towards the door. My eyes watched his back as he opened the door, and turned to me with his hand held out. I looked at him with surprise before taking his hand, and letting him take me outside.

"I think I should teach you what it means to be a vampire."

* * *

**So I know the smut wasn't all that good, but I really wanted to get inside of Jennifer's mind in this story. In the next few chapters it should really pick up. I've pretty much got most of this story planned out, so don't fret, I shall update when I get the next chapter completely filled out.**


	3. New Life

**Hello my lovelies. Thank you in advance for reading another chapter of my story. I'm sorry for the amount of time it took to finish this one, but I struggled with a few things in this story.**

**I hope the chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

As soon as I took his hand, he pulled me into an embrace, that surprise me before I felt myself lifted off the ground the slightest bit. I was about to ask him what the hell was going on when I felt him start to flash outside, and, I have to admit, it was exhilarating. If I were still human, I wouldn't have been to see it, but as a vampire, I could see his movements as if everything was on fast forward on a VCR. I suppose if he were like me, I would be able to see all of his movements completely.

That train of thought spiked a question in my mind. What exactly _was_ he? He smelled different than all the scents I was picking up that were very similar to my own now. It was strange.

When he stopped, and I was set down, I could feel leaves crunch under my shoes. Looking around me, I turned, and surveyed where I was. There were a lot of trees, and I guessed we were outside of town now. Damn, he was fast. I looked at him questioningly, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to me as he looked around, as if he were remembering something long ago. I got uncomfortable quickly with the silence, and decided to send out my energy.

Closing my eyes, I tried to find that place inside me that would send warmth throughout my body, but I couldn't find it. A look of confusion past over my face, and a sense of panic washed through me. Opening my eyes, I flashed to the first tree I could see, and placed my hand on it, trying to feel its heart. Nothing. Just the roughness of the bark against my skin. Immediately tears started to fall down from my eyes. My ability, my gift. It was gone.

"What is wrong?" his voice came from a little ways away from me, probably where I had been before, but I could hear it as if he were standing right next to me.

"It's gone" Hollowness could be heard in my voice. "I can't feel the earth anymore."

There was silence for a long moment, and I took it to heap self-pity on myself for this situation.

"You were a witch." It was stated so simply, no question within it, and I flinched.

"Yes. I..was." _Wrong!_ My mind was screaming it at me. _Not possible!_

"You have no idea what happened, do you?"

Irritation spiked in me, and I whirled on him, tears flowing from my eyes. "Of course I know what's happening to me! I'm just standing here idiotically trying to feel the tree for no fucking reason!" The sarcasm laced in my voice was a venomous combination with my anger, and I knew it, but I couldn't help it. I felt _cheated_, and he knew what was going on, but he was taking all the time in the world to tell me.

"Calm down." His eyes flashed with a danger that would have terrified me if I had been in my right mind, but I wasn't.

Instead of heading the unspoken warning, I gave into my anger, and did the one thing that could have gotten me killed. I lunged at him, my instincts taking over, and I crashed into him, with the element of surprise on my hand. However, it didn't take long for him to recover in mid fall, and twirl us around to where I landed on my back. I struggled as he clamped his hands around my wrists, keeping me in place, which only served to piss me off even more, if that were possible.

I let out a frustrated growl that was animal-like in nature as I snapped at him with my elongated fangs that I hadn't known was protruding until now. I wanted to rip him apart. I wanted to pull out every organ he had and force feed it to him. Even darker thoughts were coming to the forefront of my mind, as the red haze in my brain made me struggle against his grip.

The feel of his fangs biting into my wrist broke through the haze just the slightest bit, and a half mewl, half growl came out my throat. I was coming back to myself as he drank from me, and I started to pant for an entirely different reason than rage. When he noticed my rage starting to quell, he loosened his grip on me, and let go of my wrist.

"Calm now?"

My eyes were glued to his mouth where little droplets of my blood were making its way down to his chin. For some reason it was entirely erotic to me to see that.

"I'm not homicidal anymore." I smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry."

Instead of accepting my apology, I was once against thrown to the ground, and I cried out in pain as I felt him plunge his hand into my chest. Surprise and terror flooded me as I grabbed his arm where it was firmly planted inside of me. I could feel his hand constrict around my heart painfully, and I gasped. He leaned down to me, his eyes flicking to my lips briefly before his eyes hardened, and came back to mine. There was a coldness in there that took my breath away. The eyes of a killer.

"You are alive because you have piqued my interest. You continue to breath only because I allow you to. Do that again, and I will kill you." A cold smirk played at his lips. "_Again._"

His words chilled me to the bone, and I swallowed, my throat constricting as tears misted over my eyes. A squeeze of my heart was all it took for me to nod my head.

A look came to his eyes that was akin to amused approval, and he pulled his hand out of my chest. A cry of pain left me as he did. I was never good at handling pain. I looked down as the skin knitted itself together. However, it left a dark sense of chilling behind. If I didn't know any better, I could swear his hand was still there. I looked up at him, warily studying him and watched him as he stood and brought his wrist to his mouth before biting down, and offering it to me. I looked at him questioningly, not knowing exactly why he was doing it with a new bout of suspicion rising within me.

"My bite is poisonous to you. If you do not drink, you will die." My eyes became wide, and I immediately flashed forward, and sunk my teeth into his wrist.

Holy _fuck_. His blood was like silk going down my throat, warm, and intense. I felt my torso roll instinctively as I brought his wrist closer to me, and rested my body against his. It was such an intimate act, that I knew automatically that this was an act much different than just feeding. I felt his arm wrap around me, and pull me closer. I didn't want to stop. This magnificent feeling of power running down my throat, and closeness was addicting, but I soon felt him tug his wrist from my grip. I was panting noticeably harder now as I looked at him.

He unwrapped his arm from my body and wiped the blood from my face before sucking it clean. Dear Goddess, this man was fucking _sexy_. It hadn't even been 24 hours, and I wanted to jump his bones again. As if reading my mind, he smirked at me, but turned away, disappointing me thoroughly. I paused at that, and shifted uncomfortably away from him. He had just threatened my life, and I still wanted to give my body to him. There was seriously something _wrong_ about that.

"Witches are servants of nature." His voice brought me out of my thoughts. It was again ameable, as if he hadn't just threatened to kill me. "They keep balance. When you became a vampire, you became a bastardization of nature. You can be one or the other. Never both. That part of your life is over now."

He was looking at me, gauging my response as his words washed over me. First there was denial of the entire thing, then anger at him turning me, and then sadness. These feelings washed over me at a sickening rate, and I flashed over to a tree before barfing up blood. It wasn't a lot, to which I was thankful for, but enough to make me rest my head against the tree. I felt a stinging sensation on my hand and flinched away from it, looking at whatever the hell it was. A confused look came over me when I noticed it was just a thin ray of sunlight. The answer popped into my mind before I felt him flash next to me.

"It is time to go."

I had absolutely no complaints as he took me back into his arms, and flashed us back to the room. The stinging sensation came back, and I cried out before I flashed to a corner. The shutters were opened, and he walked over to them, not phased by the sunlight at all before closed them. I turned my head to look at my back, and saw my skin knitting itself together again. This time it interested me. _Cool._

Looking back at him, I tilted my head to the side slightly as I saw him observing me, as if he were weighing his options. This time, I let myself take the full brunt of his stare, as I returned it. I noticed he liked long sleeved shirts. and wondered for a moment how much it could have cost if he could afford a lavish home like this.

When he finally moved, it was a bit startling, and I realized how still he could actually be, which spoke to his control. As he passed by me, and reached for the door, I spoke up "Where are you going?"

He paused, looking at me with an eyebrow raised, and pointedly looked at the shutters. The message was clear. _You are a prisoner here, and I don't have to tell you anything._ I swallowed. What did he have planned for me?

As he walked out, I shirked away from the beams of sunlight that came through, and wrapped my arms around myself when the door clicked close. I was alone, trapped, with no where to go. _Fucking fantastic._

* * *

I had fallen asleep on the bed, in a desperate attempt to pass the time by, but I had awoken suddenly. The smell in the room was speaking straight to my senses, my _hunger_. Looking next to me, I spotted a blood bag. One that was used for hospitals and such. Before I could question myself, I ripped open the top of the plastic, and started to drink in long gulps. The darkness inside me that had spawned when I was turned immediately took over, and changed my face into one of a killers. I was lost in the blood, and the power it was giving me. Unfortunately, I couldn't help the frantic moan of disappointment whenever I finished it, and looked around to see if there was another left there. There wasn't. However, there _was_ a note.

It was scrawled in fancy lettering, and I took a moment to appreciate- envy- whomever had this ability before reading it.

**_Jennifer,_**

**_I assume you have found the blood bag, and devoured it by now. Next to this note, there should be a bracelet. Take it._**

I looked around, and found it tumbled on the ground between the nightstand, and the bed. Obviously I had knocked off. Oops.

**_This is your daylight bracelet. It will allow you to walk in the sunlight. However, you will not leave this room. If you do I will hunt you down, kill you, and everyone you care about._**

**_Regards,_**

**_Klaus._**

Well that was certainly to the point. I knew he would do it too. It occurred to me that I hadn't told him my name, which sent shivers down my spine.

**_P.S. There are more blood bags in the fridge. Try not to eat them all as I will not be home for a little while._**

Wait..what? I flashed over to the mini-fridge, and literally sighed in delight as it was stuffed full of blood bags. Taking one, I proceeded to open it up, and drink it, slowly this time. I wondered what I was going to do. Really, I rarely wallowed in my own self-pity. The reality was, I was here, I couldn't leave, and I might as well make the best of it. Which is why I leaned down to hook the bracelet around my ankle. I chuckled at my poor attempt of being symbolic at my situation.

Opening the drawers, I noticed a leather bound book, and shrugged before making my way over to a chair. Laying the book on my knees, I idly took a sip of the blood before opening it with my free hand. On the front it said **_Niklaus Mikaelson_**. I tilted my head to the side at the strange lettering, but surmised Niklaus was his full name. Turning the page, I noticed immediately how worn and tattered the pages were. As if they had been flipped through quite a few times.

_**1492,**_

_**I met her today. Her name is Katerina. She truly is of the same face of Tatia. Beautiful, as always, but her beauty does not matter. The girl will soon be dead. Not that she knows. We danced, and I set the ground for courtship. She shall be staying with us for the time being under the guise of helping her integrate into the new countries society.**_

_**Tis been a while since I've entertained guests in our home. I have already had to use compulsion twice to hide our nature from her when I killed a few servants in front of her. I've put Trevor in charge to seeing to her care. He has more patience than I.**_

_**Elijah seems to have taken a shine to her. I dearly hope he knows his place. She is a means to an end. A way to end my curse forever. She will die, and there is nothing that will stop me.**_

_**Niklaus Mikaelson**_

It was a small entry, as if he could barely be bothered. Still, it sent chills down my spine. I wondered what happened to this Katerina. As I was flipping through pages, the journal stopped on it's own. A few pages had been ripped out, so it left and indention in the middle of the journal. I touched the ends of the torn pieces thoughtfully. What part of his life had he wanted to erase? What had happened? I flipped to the page before. It talked about the night before the full moon, and Elijah coming to him about a way to save the doppelganger. Curiosity licked inside me like a fire. An old saying floated to my mind.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

Closing the book I sighed, bringing the blood bag to my lips, and taking a long drink. As the cold blood washed down my throat, I contemplated what to do. It was not in my nature to let things like this go. Then again, why should I care about his life? He hadn't cared about mine when he ended it so abruptly. I shivered as I remembered the snap of my own neck, and rubbed it subconsciously. How easy it had been for him.

Getting up, I opened the drawers again and placed it back in there half-heartedly. I doubted he wouldn't notice that I had read it even if I placed everything where it was supposed to be. Better to leave it as it is. After all, he had left it there, so I doubted he cared that much if I read it. Draining the rest of the blood from the blood bag, I felt decently full, and walked towards the full length mirror.

My eyes were drawn to the blood around the rip in the dress I had been wearing, and goosebumps rose on my skin. Placing my hands at the top hem, I ripped it down until it came apart at the hole. He had missed my bra, but the piece of clothing had been ruined by my blood. Pity. It was beautiful.

I slipped out of the rest of my clothing, and toed off the slippers I had been wearing before staring at myself in the mirror. There wasn't anything left of what he had done besides the dried blood. My left arm caught my eyes, and they widened in surprise before I brought it up to look at it myself. I couldn't believe it. The scar. It was gone. I touched my arm gently, and traced a line from my wrist to the middle of my arm. There wasn't even an indention.

Tears sprang to my eyes. It was _gone_. A cry of relief shot through me, and I crumbled to the ground, suddenly thankful. That dark period that the scar always reminded me of, the scar that I had tried to convince myself was a good thing, was gone. A bubble of hysterical laughter came from me, and I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked...different. It was as if that simple discovery had changed my outlook of myself.

The tears stopped, and I stood a smile on my face. I could have a new life. Something different, without the reminder of who I once was, and what had happened to me.

* * *

I had taken a shower, and put on another robe that I had found. Music was playing throughout the room as I sang along, dancing in the middle of the room. It was elating to lose myself in the music. I giggled and twirled around, my curly hair springlets whacking me in the face. I had always hated my hair, but right now, I felt good.

Laughter fell from my lips as I danced on one of the drawers. However, life sucks, so when the door opened and I was thrown against a wall with a hand against my throat, I wasn't that surprised. I clawed at the hand around my throat, trying to gasp for air. A question was said, but I couldn't answer. _Dammit I need air!_ Black flecks swirled my vision before the hand let me go, and I tumbled to the ground, coughing and hacking. _Holy fuck._

How the hell does this shit keep happening? I looked up to see a very beautiful blonde vampire looking at me expectantly. Rubbing my throat, I flashed to the other side of the room to put some distance between us.

"Who are you?" My throat was still a bit raw, but I was proud of the indignation that came from the raspy tone.

The woman scoffed, and said "You are the one in my brother's room, so I think I should be the one asking questions. Who are you?"

Surprise shot through me. "You're Klaus's sister?" I realized after the look of annoyance that passed over her expression that I hadn't answered her question. Logic dictated that if Klaus was as strong as he was, obviously his sister would be too.

"He turned me into a vampire, and is….letting me stay here." I didn't say that it was against my will as his words once again floated towards my mind. _7. Never tell anyone about what we do here._ For a moment I thought about making an attempt at getting his sister on my side. From the look on her face, it seemed as if they weren't on very good terms. However, again that voice of his, perfectly accented rose in my mind again. _10. Don't be stupid._ My need to stay alive overided my need for freedom in that moment, and I decided to keep any and all information about us from her. Well, assuming she didn't try and choke me again.

She was looking at me suspiciously, so I did my best to put on an innocent facade. Which was easy seeing as I was confused as_ fuck._

"My name is Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson." She sighed then, and turned to the fridge before opening it, and taking out a blood bag. A sense of possessiveness shot through me and I shot her a dirty look while her back was turned so I wouldn't rip the bag out of her damn fingers. Those were mine. When she turned back to me, my face was back to normal. Instead of opening it, she tossed it towards me, which surprised me as I caught it. Opening it, I hesitated before the smell of the blood made it's way through me, and my face changed.

I brought it to my lips, contemplating whether or not to tell her my name, and decided it couldn't be that much harm as I lifted my head back up.

"My name's Jennifer."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I think I kept Klaus a little bit more IC in this chapter. Thank you for your reviews, they keep me going.**


End file.
